Time is
by Korvyn
Summary: Time is the only constant: it always changes. Changes can be bad or good, you never know. Changes can lead to something beautiful and unimaginable.


**Sweet Lord, Netflix is just fantastic. It eats my free time like a fat kid...well you know. Anyway, I bring this tale to you in hopes I'll recover my creativity! I hope y'all enjoy!**

_He never understood what she saw in him. The driving force that drove her to invest so much time and thought into a person as simple as him. At first, she seemed to be just a mere tormentor and plague upon his well being and psyche. It was such a bother for those first few years when her and her sisters moved into the county. From day one, the sisters reigned supreme anguish on not only him, but his friends as well. They would just appear from what they gathered was from thin air. As soon as their appearance was noticed, for a lack of a better term, all Hell would break loose. They'd chase them down like rabid hounds from the lowest pits of the pit. Sure, he would agree wholeheartedly if asked then if he thought they were a plague amongst their community...but, as time is the only constant, his feelings for them changed as the years progressed onward. Growing from mere kids to the verge of adulthood, he began to see them in a different light. Age had matured them in a rather drastic way, that was surprisingly positive...for the most part. Their terror-campaigns still persisted but grew less physically aggressive in nature, altering for a more intricate and sly approach that unknowing to the trio of friends, led them to do the unthinkable of actually recognizing them as actual people and not just some abomination unleashed upon them by the fates. Sure, Ed and Eddy still held a sense of fear and distaste for their respective Kankers, but unknown to them, Edd had actually started to see his respective "match", as a friend of sorts. You really never know what your mind may come to realize as time marches onward. And that for Edd, was something he wished to discover._

Freshly brewed coffee wafted throughout the kitchen as the machines beeper blared out, signaling the completion of its concoction. A tall, spindly man shuffles across the wood floor of the kitchen, edging towards the cabinets where the coffee mugs are stored. Opening the door, he reached inside and grabbed his favorite mug, a solid black cup with an intricate and rather morbid looking death metal band logo etched across it. Smiling, he meandered over to the hot, steaming pot and poured until his mug was full of the life delivering nectar. Taking a small sip, he let the rich flavor mingle about before swallowing. Looking out towards the dining room adjacent to the kitchen, his gaze wandered to the huge casement window that adorned the wall that allowed his view to look upon the woods that stretched out beyond his backyard. Edd cracked a small smile, admiring the beauty of the large pines and maple trees that adorned the visible sections of forest. After taking another sip, he moved away from his post and placed his coffee down on the bar in the kitchen. He decided it was time to shower and get ready for school. It was the first day back to school after all, and no matter how old he got, Eddward was never late.

_Across town_

She had been up before the morning light had started to glance over the horizon. Her day usually started early, and she liked it that way. The few precious hours allowed her a small portion of privacy that allowed her to delve into her thoughts and reflect on them. She had been like this since highschool started nearly four years ago. There was no rhyme or reason as to why she started doing it, honestly it just seemed to had been a sporadic moment that lasted all this time. Leaving that well worn thought, her mind drifted to other matters that were time worn from her religious devotion to remembering and hoping for her most desired outcome. Marie sat out on the hood of her dinky little Jetta, gazing upon the few remaing stars that had remained untouched from the impending suns vibrant rays. No matter the day, her constant thoughts came to one guy she had known since her moving into Peach Creek. Edd was a guy that was the opposite of her. He was shy, quiet and mild-mannered. She was open, loud and very emotional no matter the situation. But, she just saw something in him that drew her to him. From the first day her and her sisters moved into Peach Creek and when she spotted the beanie wearing nerd, she was just drawn to him. She never really questioned it, just accepted it. Sure, for the first few years she was so aggressive towards Edd and it had turned him into a frightened mess when she was around him. It bothered her, but luckily as the years progressed, her aggressive flattering nature subsided a great deal and in turn, Edd seemed to ease up around her, even going so far as actually talking to her openly and with a sense of kindness. That was all she needed in truth. She just needed to feel that he viewed her as an actual person and not just some vandal that attacked him at any given moment. Time had changed them both and it made her happy. The sun was finally creeping over the expanse of trees that dotted her backyard, signaling her to prepare fro the oncoming school day.

"Heh, first day back. I can't wait to see my Edd.", said Marie with a small small plastered on her face.

As she slid off the hood of her car, she heard various obscenities and what she could gather as glass being thrown inside her trailer. That could only mean that her sisters were awake and had already found something to fight about.

"Home is where the heart is I suppose.", sighed Marie as she started towards her trailer, all the way preparing for any objects that may be haphazardly thrown upon her entry.

**It's been awhile since I wrote any form of fanfiction so any constructive ctitiscm is greatly appreciated. I know the tellings off Edd and Marie are stupid long, but I didn't see a good point to split them up. This may be a oneshot or an actual story, I haven't decided yet. Any feedback is always welcomed. Good day to all those who read! Keep the EddxMarie boat a floatin'!**


End file.
